


Wordsmith

by NemesisGray



Series: Maelstrom [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: The Fre/Lu offshoot of Maelstrom. You can read chapter 12 if you want to :)





	1. Chapter 1

Freed kept checking his watch. Lucy Roberts was late. Very late.

Did he get the date wrong?

No. Freed was meticulous about his dates and times. Lucy was late.

He checked his watch again.

Three hours late.

Sighing, he stood to leave. Time to get back to the Raijinshu. 

“Magic Council makes one late for appointments.” Freed knew the Magic Council was the reason Lucy was a no-show.

And Lucy herself said she never bought a communication lacrima. 

Sighing again, Freed left the coffee shop. Lucy Roberts firmly put out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Freed decided today was the day. He and Lucy had been spending much more time together going to their classes, getting to know each other. Today was the day he asked her out on a real date. 

Straightening his cravat, he asked. “Lucy, would you care to go to dinner with me this Friday?”

She was silent for a few minutes and Freed was afraid he might’ve screwed it up.

“I would love to, Freed, but Natsu and Erza have us leaving on a mission Thursday.” She glanced regretfully up at him.

Freed nodded. “Tomorrow night then?” Once he made a decision nothing could steer him from his course.

“I can do tomorrow night.” She smiled sweetly up at him.

“Pick you up at eight?” He couldn’t stop the blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Sounds great!” Lucy squeaked.

“Wonderful.” Freed grinned down at her.

#

Lucy looked radiant in her dress. And under the restaurant lights, her eyes practically shone like stars.

“So, Lucy,” Freed asked with a mischievous glint to his eyes, “how exactly did you trounce Bickslow? He won’t give us the juicy details.”

Lucy giggled behind her hand. “Well-.”

Freed listened as Lucy explained in detail how she defeated Bickslow. She wasn’t mean in her descriptions either. Just factual with wry humor thrown in.

“Well, I can see why he lost.” Freed stated. “He was no match to your quick thinking.”

She blushed. “Thank you.”

“I merely speak the truth.” Clearing his throat, he looked at their dinner. Their plates were clean, and everything was cleared away. “Care for a walk down to the pier?”

“Yes, please.” Lucy blushed again.

Standing, Freed offered her his arm, blushing deeper, Lucy accepted.

#

Was it just Freed or was Lucy glowing?

“Lucy,” they reached the end of the pier, “are you glowing?”

Lucy nodded, humming happily. “Yep! It’s a side-effect of my magic when I’m happy. I kinda glow. You’re the first person in the guild to see it.”

“Are you unhappy in the guild?” He asked, brow furrowed. Was Lucy unhappy in the guild?

“Oh, no! I’m very happy.” She looked down and away, embarrassed. “It’s a different type of happiness that makes me glow.”

“I think I understand.” Freed informed her.

“You do?” She looked up at him.

“Yes.” He jerked his head once, one of his hands slipping into her hair, the other on her hip, he kissed her.

The kiss was just a press of his lips to hers, but it was pleasant.

With a soft gasp, Lucy fell into the kiss.

Feeling emboldened, he deepened the kiss. But it was only ever a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Freed gazed into her glazed eyes. “Time to get you home.”

She nodded. 

“Lucy,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “it’s getting late and I must leave early for a mission on the morrow as well.”

She sighed. “Alright.”

Grinning shyly at each other, Freed walked her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Freed and Lucy couldn’t catch a break. They were never in Magnolia at the same time. They spent most of their relationship, if one could call it that, talking through lacrimas and letters. Lucy had wonderful penmanship and he was currently trying to convince her to take up Rune Magic. She was already so clever, her type of magic proved it, but she was convinced she wasn’t strong enough.

It was maddening.

Both that he couldn’t seem to spend time with her anymore, even if Gray was no longer actively trying to keep them apart, and that she thought she was weak.

#

“How are you and Freed doing?” Cana asked as they boarded the boat to Tenrou Island.

Lucy growled. “We never get to spend any time together. Both our teams are always busy but never at the same time. When I’m busy, he’s free. When he’s busy, I’m free. And when we do see each other, we’re both too tired to make an effort.”

Cana clicked her tongue and patted Lucy’s ass. “It’ll be fine. You’ll get there.”

Lucy just laughed manically. Proof that she was upset. If she wasn’t upset, she would’ve jumped away from Cana’s touch.

Cana felt bad for her friend.

#

Lucy and Freed shared a look of absolute terror.

They were going to die.

Acnologia roared again and Freed turned to yell a warning at Mirajane.

Lucy had a moment of realization as she did the same thing for Wendy and Erza.

She and Freed were not each other’s top priorities. 

Too bad she would never get to tell him that as a white light encased everybody.

#

Bickslow felt time slow and panic set in. Lucy wasn’t even near him. He couldn’t protect her from whatever was happening. He wasn’t even standing next to her.

The circle they stood in would hopefully work and save them all from the massive black dragon that was about to burn them all alive.

Hopefully.

And Bickslow never got to tell Lucy how he felt all those months they hung out together. All the times he watched as Freed spoke to her over lacrima. 

It was a real shame.


End file.
